NYU Langone Medical Center experienced an unprecedented storm on October 29th, 2012, causing damage that deeply impacted our patient care, research, and educational facilities. NYULMC?s emergency power system was designed and built according to all safety codes to withstand a surge higher than the highest flood level for New York City in the past century. Superstorm Sandy obviously exceeded those levels. Although we safely evacuated over 300 patients from Tisch Hospital and Schwartz Health Care Center (HCC) in the midst of the storm, our main campus incurred extensive damage to its mechanical, electrical, and plumbing systems, requiring temporary closure of all buildings. There are three basic science buildings, the Skirball Institute, the Smilow Research Center, and the Medical Science Building (MSB). The below-ground levels of two of these buildings, the Smilow Research Center and MSB, which included two vivarium facilities, were significantly damaged. The upper research floors of the Smilow Research Center were re-opened in late December 2012, approximately two months after the Hurricane. However, the animal vivarium of Smilow was deemed completely unrecoverable, and the MSB vivarium remains closed.